No sabia ¡que serias el amor de mi Vida!
by ayane32
Summary: Camus es un pasante de medicina en Grecia, de caracter un poco huraño y esquivo, vive solo en una habitacion y el mayor trato lo tiene con Mu, otro pasante del mismo hospital, pronto, conocera a Milo Scorpios, un atractivo y caprichoso joven, con un trabajo muy poco convencional y que parece obsesionado con ser su dueño, pero, ¿es realmente estar con el lo mejor para Camus?
1. La primera vez que nos vimos

Grecia era una ciudad, normalmente muy calmada, por supuesto, esto tiene también que ver con quien eres, una ama de casa, un estudiante, un obrero, un ejecutivo, o un líder de la mafia ateniense, un joven de piel suavemente tostada por el sol y de rubios cabellos entraba en ese mismo instante en un hospital público de Atenas, su nombre, Milo Scorpios, que había pasado a suceder a su padre Kardia como cabeza de la familia al morir este. Bien era cierto que Milo era algo joven (a su parecer no tanto, ese año cumpliría los 27 años) y un poco arrogante y caprichoso, aun así, contaba con la lealtad de sus hombres, en parte, porque los conocía desde que era un niño, muchos de ellos, como los gemelos Saga y Kanon, habían sido sus compañeros de juegos, era normal que se sintiera, como pez en el agua.

Por supuesto, el motivo que los había llevado a los tres a ese hospitalucho, no eran los mejores, Milo estaba molesto, si había algo que no soportaba, eran los errores, y un cabo suelto era imperdonable para él.

Ya te dije que lo lamento…- susurro Saga cuando se detuvieron en la recepción, lo único que tenían que hacer era "deshacerse" de ese testigo que les había visto cobrarse una deuda con sangre y todo estaría bien – no era necesario que tu y Kanon vinieran… puedo hacerme cargo de esto yo…- añadió ganándose una mirada burlona de su hermano menor

Esta vez quiero asegurarme de que no hayan errores- respondió escuetamente Milo- sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dijo y le paso discretamente una inyectadora con una solución adentro- les espero aquí…

Entrar a la habitación del testigo no fue difícil, en un hospital con tanto movimiento, dos hombres pasaban desapercibidos, aun cuando eran dos adonis griegos, mientras Kanon vigilaba en la puerta, Saga inyecto la solución en el suero de aquel hombre que dormía allí, y que ahora, no despertaría, no hablaría, no sería una molestia, al salir, solo tuvo de darle una escueta mirada a su hermano y ambos empezaron a andar en silencio, rápido pero sin parecer sospechosos, con el fin de reencontrarse con Milo, pero no estaba, ambos gemelos empezaron a buscar con la mirada al rubio, pero al no verle, empezaron a inquietarse y sin decir nada, comenzaron a buscarle temiendo que algo le hubiese pasado…

…Pero el rubio estaba, más que bien en realidad, había sido allí, en esa abarrotada recepción, donde sus oídos captaron una voz, que sin dejar de ser masculina, era suave y armoniosa, siguiéndola, entro en la sala de emergencias, y el dueño de aquella voz, era un muchacho de cabellos escarlatas y pálida tez, que con una bata de medico leía unos informes mientras hablaba con otros médicos, sin dudarlo, se acerco al joven que alzo la vista para verle

-¿Si? ¿Puedo ayudarle?- pregunto, aunque no sonreía, su rostro era amable

Milo le miro durante unos instantes fijamente cosa que al pelirrojo le cohibió un poco e hizo que sus mejillas se pusieran rosas y tamborileará los dedos sobre la mesa, únicos síntomas de timidez que demostró en ese momento.

-Eh… si… de hecho si… ¿eres medico aquí o no?... me caí por las escaleras- se invento – me duele un poco el tobillo y la rodilla… si no está muy ocupado podría darle una revisada, creo que puedo haberme roto algo…

-Dudo que tenga algo roto- dijo entonces Camus sonriendo por primera vez- pase por aquí, necesitare que llene una forma- dijo llevándolo a un pequeño cubículo con una camilla donde se sentó y recibió la planilla que Camus le entrego, pero, lejos de llenarla, la dejo a un lado viendo como el médico le quitaba el zapato para examinarle el tobillo – ¿le duele si hago esto?- pregunto frotándole el tobillo a lo que Milo negó.

-No… ¿Hace mucho que eres medico?- le pregunto tuteándolo con una sonrisa traviesa- no recuerdo haber oído su nombre, Doctor…

-Camus… Camus Aquarius- contesto este alzando la vista de su pie unos momentos- Vaya llenando la planilla por favor- insistió de nuevo y sonrió- vuelvo en un momento- dijo y dejo a Milo allí solo que, fastidiado, lleno los datos de la planilla, por supuesto que no tenia registro en ese hospital, las veces que había tenido que ir a un centro médico, había ido a las mejores clínicas de Atenas, solo el poder ver a ese joven bien de cerca, valía la pena el estar allí

-Bien, ya estamos- entro Camus al cubículo y sonrió tomando la hoja- Sr… Milo…- leyó y le miro a los ojos- su tobillo, por lo que pude ver, está perfectamente bien, probablemente el dolor que tiene es por el maltrato al caer, no es nada serio, pero tómese una pastilla de estas en un rato y dos con la cena y seguramente estará usted bien- dijo con una sonrisa algo mas cálida, entregándole la pequeña cajita- ya puede irse Sr. Milo- agrego apartándose un poco de él para que pudiese pasar.

-Gracias Doctor… pero sabe, no soy de medicinas, siempre olvido tomarlas… se que olvidare tomarlas en la cena… ¿se encargaría usted de recodármelo?- pregunto mientras se ponía el zapato de nuevo y miraba de reojo la expresión de desconcierto de Camus que, sinceramente, le pareció tan inocente que le encanto- Le estoy invitando a cenar por si no me ha entendido- termino por decirle pasando a ser directo

-¿…a mi?- pregunto entonces el otro con esa expresión de desconcierto aun en su rostro-No.- respondió secamente y luego, se dio cuenta de que había sonado grosero- Es decir, lo siento, pero no puedo, en realidad soy un pasante y temo que precisamente hoy saldré bastante tarde… así que tendré que rechazar su propuesta- dijo recuperando el tono rosa en sus mejillas de nuevo, en realidad, Camus era algo receloso en cuanto a desconocidos se trataba.

-Pasante, ya veo… entonces… ¿que tal si cenamos mañana? Vamos Camus… no me hagas rogarte que eso no me gustaría- dijo poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas de galán, esas que hacían sonrojar y, el chico frente a él, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aun mas de lo que ya estaba, en conjunto con sus cabellos y ojos rojos, presentaba un divertido panorama para Milo- Camus es un nombre francés… así que debería gustarte la comida francesa… conozco un restaurant que está cerca de aquí… podría buscarte… ¿que no es trabajo de los médicos asegurarse de que sus pacientes estén bien y tomen sus medicamentos?- insistió, sacándole una sonrisa a Camus

-Eso… tendría sentido si el paciente fuese un niño y no un hombre de… 27 años- dijo tras darle una rápida mirada a la planilla que aun sostenía entre sus manos y que tenía ese dato, finalmente, suspiro y negó suavemente con la cabeza con algo de resignación- Salgo a las 8…

-Milo… sabes el tiempo que perdimos buscándote- empezó a reprocharle Saga cuando por fin se encontraron, en la acera fuera del hospital- te recuerdo que debía ser algo de entrar y salir…

-Y yo te recuerdo que yo soy tu jefe- dijo juguetón Milo con una sonrisa en el rostro, poniendo en sus manos una caja de pastillas- Ten, te las regalo- le dijo y se subió a su auto, un flamante Ferrari 458 rojo con vidrios tintados mientras los gemelos subían en un Mercedes negro, manteniéndose justo detrás de él en todo el camino, una ciudad no se maneja sola, y ellos aun tenían mucho trabajo que hacer por ese día


	2. Cuestion de Modales

-No comprendo… ¿Quién pudo hacer esto?- murmuro un atractivo hombre de cabellos azules y mirada inteligente que, en ese momento, se había inclinado para observar el cadáver, se trataba de Aioros… claro que había muchas razones por las que podrían matarle, al fin y al cabo, tenía un trabajo peligroso… tanto y mas que el que el mismo tenia, porque Saga, era plenamente leal a Milo y a la familia Scorpios…

Aioros se había prácticamente criado con ellos, si bien, el padre de él, les había mantenido a él y a su hermano menor, Aioria, en las sombras para su protección, fue por ello que Aioros había sido el miembro perfecto de la banda para infiltrarse en el terreno enemigo, y es que, la familia Scorpios y Hades estaban enemistadas desde mucho antes de que Milo naciera.

-¿Crees que Hades halla podido descubrirle?... pero…¿Cómo?... es decir… no se ponía en contacto con nosotros nunca, nunca directamente al menos… siempre lo hacía por medio de Shaka- murmuro Kanon mientras recorría con su mirada la habitación, buscando algún tipo de señal de violencia, una pista que delatara a su asesino, pero no había nada, quien le disparo por detrás, obviamente había entrado en el departamento con extremo sigilo, sus ojos azules se fijaron entonces en la tercera persona en esa habitación, Aioria.

-Debemos irnos... nadie sabe encargarse de este tipo de cosas como Shura… descuida Aioria… te juro que conseguiremos a quien lo hizo- aseguro el gemelo menor poniendo su mano en el hombro del león, que se encontraba terriblemente afectado

-¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrar a Shaka?- pregunto esta vez Saga caminando a la puerta, no podía quedarse allí mucho tiempo mas, los demás les siguieron.

-Aioros… nunca me dijo su dirección… o nombre real… pero Milo debe tener su número telefónico...- respondió escuetamente Aioria evitando aun mirar el cuerpo de su hermano en el suelo

-Eso tendrá que bastar por ahora…. Sigamos a Saga y vámonos

-¿Aceptaste la invitación a cenar de un sujeto que no conoces? Tú no eres así Camus…

Dos jóvenes enfundados en batas blancas hablaban en suaves susurros sentados en unos sillones en la sala de emergencias, que, afortunadamente no estaba muy llena y todo estaba bajo control, el pelirrojo sonrió un poco apenado y se encogió de hombros

-¿Qué puedo decir?... estoy corto de dinero, realmente no podría rechazar una cena gratis… Y NO, no podría aceptar de nuevo dinero tuyo Mu, ya me has ayudado en demasía y sé que tienes gastos también- se apresuro a agregar al ver intenciones del lemuriano de interrumpirle – solo será una cena y ya...

-Ummm… ¿sigues renuente a llamar a tus padres entonces?... da igual lo que haya pasado en Francia… son tus padres y no fue tu culpa de todas maneras…- susurro Mu esta vez más bajo para que las enfermeras que pasaban en ese momento por su lado, no les oyeran, mas nada más ver el rostro de su amigo, supo que ni había considerado esa opción

-Ellos no me quieren en su vida…y yo no les obligare a ayudarme económicamente si tanto odio les ocasiono… yo he llegado hasta aquí prácticamente solo, y sé que podre continuar de esta manera… bueno… contigo claro está- acabo por añadir sonriéndole, realmente Mu se había convertido en un hermano para él, y era cierto que siempre era bien recibido en la casa Hivä, mas Camus no quería recargarse siempre en alguien, así que comía poco y ahorraba mucho en vivienda y comida

-Camus… bueno tú sabrás- término por ceder Mu y suspiro – eso quiere decir que te irás temprano… que envidia, yo tengo turno esta noche

- Ya… pero tienes permiso de una semana luego, tráeme algo de las montañas- bromeo Camus, en realidad no quería que Mu se fuese con su padre Shion y su hermano Kiki de vacaciones a un balneario, sabía que era egoísta pero, era porque, aunque Camus parecía frio y en ocasiones, asocial, de hecho, no le gustaba la soledad, y cuando no estaba con Mu, así era como estaba, solo.

La tarde se convirtió en Noche sin que hubiesen muchos incidentes que contar, lo cual era una fortuna, pues Atenas podía ser una ciudad peligrosa en ocasiones, la mayor agitación en la jornada de Camus, había sido una pequeña niña que había llegado con una picadura de abeja y no cesaba de llorar aun cuando Camus ya había extraído el aguijón y la madre la cargaba en brazos intentando calmarla y solo se calmo cuando este le consiguió una paleta de fresa.

-¿Ves? Así si llorar pareces toda una princesa- dijo con dulzura poco propia de él, al menos para alguien que no le conociera, como un cierto rubio que, como perro por su casa, había interrumpido en la sala de emergencias buscando al "Doctor pelirrojo"

- aquí estas Camus – sonrió Milo sin mirar a la mujer y a la pequeña que se despidieron de Camus agradecidas y se fueron, entonces Milo noto que Camus le miraba serio cruzado de brazos y comenzó una retahíla…

-Hola Señor. Milo, muy buenas noches ¿Cómo esta?, bien gracias ¿y usted?... ¿no conoce acaso las normas básicas de educación? Se toca la puerta antes de entrar a una habitación y cuando se entra a un lugar, se saluda siempre - le regaño sin cambiar de postura, pero por supuesto, Milo le ignoro la rabieta y sonrió burlón

- Hablas como mis tutores- le contesto simplemente y lo miro de arriba abajo- Son las 8 ya… ¿Qué dicen las normas de cortesía sobre hacer esperar a las personas?- agrego jugando de la misma manera que Camus, que solo bufo y negó con la cabeza

-Señor Milo… es usted imposible- se quejo algo ruborizado Camus y se apresuro a quitarse la bata, bajo esta, iba con un jean azul oscuro y una camisa manga larga de color negro que hacia resaltar sus cabellos rojo fuego, aunque esta no había sido su intención, mas bien, era que le gustaba el negro –¿ vamos entonces…?

Te voy a llevar a un restaurant Francés al que dudo que hallas ido jamás- contesto el rubio y sin pedir permiso, le tomo delicadamente del brazo para invitarle a caminar y salir del hospital


End file.
